This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible, field shelter structure having an elevated canopy.
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One such quickly erectable, collapsible shelter having a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework has legs that are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. However, the canopy is essentially fiat, allowing for collection of precipitation and debris on top of the canopy, which can promote leaks and tears in the canopy. In addition, the stability of such shelters, particularly in the face of strong winds, is generally limited by the strength of the framework, increasing the size and weight of such shelters when they are reinforced against the effects of winds.
A need therefore exists for an improved erectable shelter with a support framework shedding precipitation and debris from the top of the shelter, with a canopy presenting a low, wedge shaped profile and that bends and collapses in strong winds, to reduce exposure of the shelter to the force of winds that can lift and topple the shelter, for improved stability in winds. The present invention meets these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for a low cost, light weight erectable shelter with a triangular, wedge shape, and a low profile that allows for orientation of the shelter for reduction of effects of wind on the shelter, and with a flexible, collapsible canopy to provide a profile that flexes and becomes reduced in response to wind.
The present invention accordingly provides for a triangular, wedge shaped erectable shelter having a collapsed configuration and an extended configuration. The shelter comprises a canopy having three sides and three corners, and a leg assembly having three legs supporting the canopy. In a presently preferred aspect of the invention, the legs have telescoping upper and lower sections, with the lower section being adapted to engage the ground, and a slider member slidably mounted to the upper section of each of the legs. A perimeter truss linkage assembly comprising a plurality of perimeter truss pairs of link members is connected to the leg assembly. In a presently preferred embodiment, each of the perimeter truss pairs includes first and second link members pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration, with the outer end of each first link member connected to the upper end of a leg, and the outer end of each second link slidably connected to the leg.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the shelter includes a flexible pole member with one end removably mountable to the upper end of at least one of the legs of the shelter to extend across the shelter and support the canopy of the shelter. The free end of the flexible pole is received by a portion of the canopy of the shelter. The flexible pole member preferably comprises a plurality of pole sections that are removably connectable together by a cord, and are preferably removably mounted in an indexing hole in a bracket affixed to the upper end of at least one of the legs. When the pole member is inserted in the index hole of the bracket, the pole member supports the canopy and can flex and move between a normal raised position and a lowered position by exertion of a downward force on the canopy, to reduce the profile of the shelter.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.